My Big 'ol Nuzlocke Run
by Bob-Loblaw98920
Summary: Exactly what is says in the title. I'm using Sapphire version for the run.  This is the story of a young trainer named Ruby, who has the incredible gift of understanding Pokemon. Heartwarming, tear-jerking, humorous. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Author's note, explanation of challenge

Hello there, readers! It's Bob-Loblaw-98920 here! After a 3-year hiatus in which my writing skills have significantly increased (I apologize for the atrocious stories I posted early on. Random is NOT always funny), I'M BACK BABY. In case any older readers were wondering... I will NOT be finishing any of the other fanfics. After looking back at them, I saw that they were... pretty shabby, which is what prompted my extended absence and eternal shame. I will delete them soon.

* * *

><p>My first order of business is to write this fanfic and hopefully do it right! Now, as you may or may have not read in the description, this is (the slightly exaggerated) version of my first truly dedicated NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE! I'll be doing this with Sapphire Version, and for those unfamiliar to the Nuzlocke concept, it's Pokemon with 2 additional rules:<br>1. You may only catch the first 'mon you see in a particular route (but you may choose to skip over species you have already caught and instead capture the next one). If you screw up and don't get it? **Tough luck, buddy.  
><strong>2. Any Pokemon that faints is "dead" and must be released. No revives.

Nicknaming the 'mons you catch is encouraged. That way, you have a more personal attachment to your Pokemon,_ and it hurts even worse if it dies._The whole thing was set up to add an additional layer of challenge to playing Pokemon, and to force you to forge a memorable bond with even your least favorite Pokemon.

The best of wishes,  
>Bobloblaw-98920<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this scene picks up as Ruby is telling his mother that he wants to go on a Pokemon adventure, and is seeking her permission. It's VERY talk-centric, sorry for that. And I'm still working at perfecting realistic-sounding conversation. Sorry if it's a bit wooden, and I promise the pace will pick up next chapter!

* * *

><p>She just stares at me at me, dumbfounded. "Ruby, honey... are you serious? You just want to get a Pokemon and... leave?"<p>

"Mom... it's just... I'm not a kid anymore. And you know that I can do just fine by myself. I've got to get out there, see what there is to see. Everyone feels that sense that they need to go on an adventure sometimes. And that time for me is now. Hoenn's a big region and I'm not the kind of person that's content to just live in a small town all my life. I... I want to accomplish something, be part of something bigger than myself, y'know?"

"But Ruby..." Her voice cracks and she buries her face in her palms.

I sit down in the chair next to her and put my arm around Mom; she's on the verge of tears. "Look, Mom... I love you, and I love Littleroot town too. But the town's just not enough to satisfy me. I have to get out, see the world. And Dad did the same when he turned 16..."

"Oh, your father. You're just like him. He did just fine, but it's every mother's job to be worried about their child. I'm just afraid of what might..."

"Mom, I know that all mothers worry about their children. But with a Pokemon at my side, I'll be safe."

She looks up again. "But where would you get one?"

"Professor Birch told me that if I could get your permission, he'd give me my first Pokemon. He wants me to try and find as many Pokemon as I can, to help him with his research. May's leaving too."

"Professor Birch said he'll give you a Pokemon? Well... Ruby, you can go. But be safe!" Mom's demeanor instantly changes, and she smiles at me.

"Really? I can?"

She chuckles. "Yes, Ruby. I'm not keeping you here. You're right, everyone has to go on an adventure sometimes. And I really believe that you'll be safe with Pokemon, considering your gift..."

"Thank you so much, Mom! I'll go see Birch now! Oh, and being able to understand Pokemon isn't too uncommon... May can do it too."

She gives a rather coy smile and says, "You talk about May quite a bit, now don't you?"

I blush profusely. "I.. Mom... we're just... I mean... childhood friends... aww, forget about it!"

"See? You like her, don't you!"

"But not...well... not like that. We're best friends. I couldn't see myself..."

"Honey, your face is the color of a radish." She laughs. "Don't worry, I won't embarass you further. Go on, go get your Pokemon"

"Alright... but I have one more question, Mom."

"What is it?"

"You were faking it when you started crying, weren't you?"

"Well... just a wee bit."

"I hate when you do that... just because you were an actor doesn't mean you have to toy with your kid." I'm unsuccessfully trying to sound angry, and she just grins even wider.

"See you, Ruby."


	3. The adventure begins!

Greetings and salutations, readers! I know that the 20-something people who actually checked this fanfic out are practically dying with the anticipation of an update (haha, sarcasm doesn't translate well into text)! Chapter 2 should be more exciting than the first (which was admittedly weak).

* * *

><p>I open the door to Birch's lab. Hmm, such a simple way to explain the start of my big journey... okay, okay. How 'bout this? "Reaching out, hand trembling, my head buzzing with anticipation, I slowly reach out to the doorknob, and... finally! My hand's on the knob! I begin to turn it, and..." Not so much? I'm not one for overexplaining things, either. Simple kinda guy, y'know? Well, I'm pretty excited. Practically jumping out of my socks, actually. But it's a door, not some abstract symbol of the start of my new life. Just a door. Big wooden rectangle with a knob. I open it and walk on in. Yep, same old lab it's always been. No streamers, banners, anything. In fact, Birch isn't even here. Just his assistant, Augustus, who is poring over some of the many diagrams I quite frankly cannot make heads nor tails of. "Uh... hey, Gus." He practically jumps out of his chair, then scrambles to pick up the documents he scattered on the floor.<p>

"Uh... oh... hi , Ruby. I didn't... I mean, I didn't hear you come in. Gave me a fright, you did. So what brings you here?" He finishes picking up and stands. Not much to behold... he's an awkward man, always jumping at shadows.

"I'm looking for Professor Birch. He promised to give me a Pokemon..."

"Oh, Birch... he.. oh!" He drops the papers again, and goes about trying to collect them... again. "Well, uh... he... I think I heard him say he was going to do some fieldwork on Route 101... I think." He puts the newly picked-up papers back on the table, and sits down. His arm knocks over the coffee cup on his desk, and it spills onto his crotch. Steaming hot, too. I can tell by the screaming. Needless to say, being the nice guy that I am, I leave the man to his own devices.

I stop back at my house to say goodbye to my mother and pick up my bag, then head over to the outskirts of town. At the gate leading to Route 101, I see a kid looking worriedly out into the wild. i approach and say, " What's wrong, kid?"

"I... I think I hear screaming coming from out there. Someone's in trouble... I want to do something but I'm too afraid to leave town..."

"Are you kidding me? It's like, thirty feet out."

"But I"m so scared!"

"Ugh... are you kidding me? I'll go."

Immediately after coming into view of the route, I see Professor Birch being chased by a Poochyena. Apparently, he did something to provoke it. Amid all his screaming, he must notice me. "Ruby! Oh thank Arceus, you're here!" The doglike Pokemon lunges at him and he jumps out of the way, squealing like a little girl. "Quick! The briefcase! The Pokemon are in there! Pick one and deter this creature!"

Of course, upon hearing that there are Pokemon in the briefcase, I sprint towards it at full tilt. Opening it, I find 3 Pokeballs. "Uhh... Birch?"

"Aww, for Cresselia's sake, what do you need!"

"Which one's which?"

"JUST PICK ONE BEFORE THIS THING KILLS ME!"

"Alright, geez..." I toss one... and out pops a Torchic! My heart instantly melts from the mind-blowing cuteness. "D'awww... you're so cute! Yesh you are! Yesh you are! Just lookit you, you're adorable!"

"MAKE IT FIGHT THE DANGED POKEMON ALREADY!"

"Wait! I think I can get it to calm down!" I attempt to walk closer to the angered Poochyena, but it snaps at me with enormous incisors.

"Just make the Torchic attack it!"

"Fine then, Mr. Whiny-Pants! Go, Torchic!" Torchic hops out and lunges at the Poochyena with its claws. After a short tussle, the wild Pokemon retreats. I walk up to Professor Birch and say, "What exactly did you do? To get that thing so mad?"

"Well... it was being boring, so I poked it with a stick."

"You... poked it? Your research is all about studying Pokemon in their natural habitat, and you interfere with the organism you're studying? Are you stupid? And really, why would you mess with something that has teeth as big as that thing's? It's like you're just asking to get mauled!"

He looks at me with a vacant stare. "What?"

"Do you have any common sense, or any kind of sense of self-preservation whatsoever? Is there any part of you that said, 'Poking a feral dog-Pokemon with a stick to get it to do something MIGHT be a bad idea'?"

"It didn't occur to me, no."

"Okay, alright then. Don't you think you should get back to your lab now? Before you make another Pokemon mad?"

"Well... okay. Oh, yes! Ruby, May's up at Route 103 studying the Pokemon that appear there..."

"Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Wurmple and Wingull?"

"Ye... wait, what? How's you know that?"

"Television."

"Anyway, May's on Route 103. You should go up there and show her what it means to be a trainer! See ya!"

"Wait-"

"Gotta go bye!" He dashes off, back to Littleroot town.

I look down at the little Torchic. "Hey there, buddy!" I crouch down and stretch out my hand. He runs up and lightly pecks it, then hops on me and runs up to my shoulder. "Oh! you like it there?" He nods firmly. "You don't talk much do ya, little fellow?" A little head shake. "That's alright. Now that you're my partner, I guess I oughta give you a name... how do you like 'Kaz'?" This time the nodding's so furious that he falls off of my shoulder. After a little chuckle at Kaz's expense, I pick him up and put him back on his favorite perching spot. "Alright, let's go, Kaz! Today's the day we start our grand adventure!"


End file.
